


Taking of Snuff

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Genderfluid Character, Humor, M/M, Slice of Life, Snuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22881556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: People of lower class and soldiers smoke tobacco.People of higher class take snuff.
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Kudos: 3





	Taking of Snuff

“Oh mon Dieu! Je meurs! Ça fait mal! Dis à maman que je l’aimais!”

Stanley’s pained wailing made Plumette raise an eyebrow. She set down the work she had been doing and went to see what made the tailor scream so much. It wasn’t hard to find them, she just followed the screams.

Lefou was standing beside a seated Stanley, rubbing their back as he shook his head at them. “I warned you,” he was saying as she stepped inside. He looked up and offered her an apologetic smile, “did we disturb you? Sorry.”

“Are they okay?” Plumette looked down at Stanley. They were sitting in a chair with their head in their hands. “What happened?”

Lefou gestured to the table beside them and she finally noticed the open snuff box resting there. “Someone wanted to feel fancy and try some snuff,” he said.

“Mon nez brûle!” Stanley whined, head still buried in their hands. “It’s going to fall off!”

“The burning sensation is normal for beginners,” Lefou said. “It’s not going to fall off,” Lefou snorted, shaking his head. He gave Stanley’s ponytail a gentle tug in admonishment. “I told you that smoking tobacco was far safer than snuff! All of the common soldiers smoked instead of using that stuff back when I was in the army!”

“Ngh...all the people in the upper class use snuff!” Stanley argued.

Plumette shook her head, laughing openly in front of them now. “Poor Stanley! You should stick to fashion and makeup! Leave the taking of snuff to people who know what they’re doing!” They whimpered in response and she patted the top of their head to try and cheer them up. “Poor thing!”

“Don’t pity them! I gave them fair warning!” Lefou said.

“See how cruel my husband is?! My nose is going to fall off and he doesn’t even care! I’m going to have to get one made out of lead!” Stanley cried.

“You wouldn’t get a false nose made out of lead,” Lefou snorted with a roll of his eyes.

“Oh chouchou…” Stanley murmured.

“If anything I would pay to have one made out of silver at the very least! Maybe even russian gold if I thought you deserved one.”

Plumette had to cover her mouth to stop herself from laughing louder at the miserable Stanley, taking her leave before she lost control and made things worse.


End file.
